Panic Under the Big Top
by Still Awesome2009
Summary: John and Dean Winchester just wanted Sammy to have a normal tenth birthday, but they didn’t expect their actions to have this effect on young Sam. ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or Sam and Dean :-( (I wish I did though)

A/N: I think it is pretty clear to see that I love limp, hurt, and abused Sam. So it is only right that this story is about limp Sam. I hope you all enjoy.

Summary: John and Dean Winchester just wanted Sammy to have a normal tenth birthday, but they didn't expect their actions to have this effect on young Sam. ONE SHOT!

Anxiety 

The excitement was killing Dean and John Winchester. In one, single day their Sammy was going to be ten years old. They had even planned a surprise party for him knowing how much Sam had wanted one. They even got his fourth grade teacher Mrs. Campbell in on it.

Every morning they meet her before school to plan the party. She even handed invitations out to all her students secretly so that Sam wouldn't find out.

Today was the last meeting John and Dean Winchester would have with Liz, as they had started to call her on her request.

"So are you sure you want to have the party at the circus?" She asked the man and fourteen year old boy before her.

"Yeah, of course we are. Why wouldn't we want to have it there?" Dean asked anxiously.

"I don't know. Sam just doesn't seem like a clown sort of kid."

"Even if he isn't it is too late now. I have already rented the circus for tomorrow." John said

"Well I guess we should get down to business. All twenty kids called in their R.S.V.P."

"Great so we are set." John said as he rose from his sit and nodded at Liz.

"I guess we are. See you tomorrow Mr. Winchester and you too Dean." She said as she too stood and walked them out the classroom.

* * *

Sam was anxious to get this day over with. It was Friday, and that meant that tomorrow was the last day in the school year and his birthday was tomorrow. Dean had been hinted that he got him something real special, but in Dean's corrupt teenage mind it is probably ten 'birthday licks.' 

Sam's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his father and brother walk threw the front door calling his name. He ran down the hallway and within mere seconds was standing in front of his dad.

"Yes, sir"

"You ready for school?" John asked in a serious voice.

"Yes sir." Sam repeated

"Where is your backpack?" John questioned, trying to keep all seriousness in his voice.

"We are watching movies today. We don't need them."

"Okay. You and your brother head to the bus stop then, and Dean…don't pick on your brother." John said almost letting a smile grace his masculine features.

"Yes, sir" Dean quipped with a mock salute.

* * *

John picked both his sons up from school, he had a small hunt planned a decided it would be a good way to make the rest of the day go faster. 

"How was school today?' John asked

Sam had never seen any of the movies Mrs. Campbell showed them, but all the others seemed to have seen most of them. He couldn't even decide what he liked best; he was caught between Teenager Mutate Ninja Turtles II, The Rescuers, and The Mighty Ducks. They were all so cool.

Dean seemed to have a good day too. He said he got some phone numbers from a few girls, but knowing Dean, he'll probably lose them within a week and never call.

"It was awesome." Sam said with a smile spread across his face.

"It was alright" was Dean's answer

"That's good. I have a hunt for us. It's just a simple salt and burn one county over." John stated, "You ready for your first hunt Sammy?"

"Yeah" Sam said too excited to even correct his name.

"Okay, let's head out then." John said as he sped out of the school parking lot.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The ride to the next county was short, but for the excited Sam Winchester seemed long and drawn out. And he couldn't wait to here those two magical words from his father…

"We're here" John said peering into the mirror, seeing how hyper Sam was.

"Finally" Sam breathed.

"Chill out Sam" Dean joked also seeing how wound-up his brother had gotten in the back seat.

"I can't I so excited" Sam squawked

"Okay, Sam. You and Dean go to the trunk and grab the salt, gasoline, and shovels." John said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Sam practically flew out of the car in his mad dash to the trunk of the impala. Sam eagerly pulled open the trunk and grabbed at the shovels before Dean stopped him.

"No, you get to carry the salt. I will carry this okay?" Dean said as his father rounded the back of the impala and grabbed the gasoline.

"Okay, I guess we are ready." John said as he motioned for his boys to follow him into the cemetery.

The Winchesters stop in front of an unmarked grave. "This is where they buried our spirit, Joseph Godfrey. He was an ax murderer. He killed thirty before he died and fourteen in the afterlife. Knowing this information I want y'all to watch each others backs. I don't want you two to be fifteen and sixteen in his killing spree." John said as he and Dean started to dig up the unmarked grave.

John and Dean dug for what seemed like hours for Sam before they finally found Joseph Godfrey's body. He was in a poorly made pine casket that broke effortless under the weight of the shovels in John and Dean's hands. "Okay Sam, come over and pour the salt on him." John said looking over at his anxious son.

Sam was pouring the salt on top of the body when Dean said, "Hurry up before he comes and gets us Sammy." With that sarcastic, uncalled for encouragement Sam sped up and moved out of the way so Dean could pour the gasoline.

"Watch closely Sammy, this is the best part…" John said as he drop a match onto the gasoline drenched corpse. "When the fire goes out we can rebury the body."

It took about an hour for the fire to extinguish and another forty-five minutes for Dan and his father to bury the charred remains.

"So, Sammy how did you like your first hunt?" Dean asked looking over at his brother as they walked back to the impala.

"It was okay" Sam said most of the enthusiasm gone. "I'm just ready to go home now."

The truth was hunting wasn't half as fun as he thought it would be. It seemed pointless and evil to burn someone, but he knew that it had to be done to save lives. And he was happy to help.

The drive home was as quiet and the ride there and it seemed to take half as long. "Hey Sammy, you should get to bed. Your big day is tomorrow, and if you don't sleep I can't give you your surprise." Dean said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

* * *

Sam's Birthday 

Sam woke up the next day to his big brother singing the "Happy Birthday Song." Even though Dean wasn't the best singer Sam appreciated it, it was after all the thought that counts. After Dean finished his painful rendition of "Happy Birthday" Sam finally opened his eyes to find that his brother had made him breakfast in bed, which consisted of burnt waffles and cold, watery oatmeal. "You call that food?" Sam joked

"You think you could do better? Feel free to try little brother, feel free." Dean answered before John walked into the room.

"Get out of bed Sammy. It is eleven o'clock and your still in your PJs. Just cause it is your birthday doesn't mean that you can slack of." John said in a strong voice.

"Yes, Sir" Sam said as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

As Sam left the room he looked at the breakfast he had fixed for Sam. The kid was right it looked appalling. "Well unless you want this Dad, I will go throw this out." Dean said as he to left the room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

When Sam came down stairs to have breakfast he was surprised to see his brother and father standing by the door. "Come on Sam. We're going to be late." Dean said almost giving away the surprise.

"Late for what?" Sam questioned almost scared of the answer.

"We made special plans today. I'll buy you breakfast on the way. Okay son?" His father stated as he opened the door and all three left the house.

To be perfectly honest, Sam didn't suspect a thing. He just assumed his father found a real important hunt. "So Sammy is Mickey D's good?" John said as he peer to the back seat were Sam sat.

"Yes, Sir" Sam said as his father pulled into the McDonald's parking lot.

"Dean here is ten dollars go inside with your brother and order yourselves some food." John said

"Did you want anything?" Dean asked

"Coffee" John said as both his sons walked inside the building.

John barely got five minutes to himself before Dean and Sam jumped back into the car with breakfast. "Here is your coffee, Dad" Dean said as he handed his father a large cup, "Three creams and no sugar."

"Perfect, good job son" John said as he started drinking his coffee. He was going to really need it if he was going to be dealing with twenty screaming fourth graders in a circus. _God, what was I thinking when I planned this stupid party. _

"Sam, how do you feel about going to the circus today? I know you and Dean have never been, and now we have the perfect excuse." John said looking at his youngest son.

"Really? Wow, this is going to be so much fun." Sam said.

John good see the sparkle in his youngest eye light up at the mention of a day at the circus. _If all these kids are as excited as Sam is right now. They might take me to an early grave…At least I am not going alone 'cause Liz Campbell I am taking you with me_. It was Liz who had planted the idea in his head in the first place. _'Sam's moved a lot. I think if he has a party it will be easier for the other kids to get to know him. Moving can be very damaging to the kid's psyche.' __I need to stop letting the ladies walk all over me, _John thought.

"Hey dad, there is a parking space right there." Dean said pointing to the space nearest to the candy stripped tent.

John had been so deep in thought he hadn't even realized they were already at the circus. "What did you say Dean?" John asked trying to remember how he got there and had he ran any lights on the way.

"There is a parking space right there." Dean repeated as he pointed to the space yet again. "Sammy, you ready for your first trip to the circus?"

"I think so…The clowns won't hurt me will they?" Sam said softly. He had always had a fear of clowns, anything that wore that much make-up had to be evil. He couldn't even watch Rugrats without screaming at the sight of Didi Pickles.

"Sam you're not scared of a couple of clowns are you?" Dean joked in a baby voice

"No" Sam said not wanting to look like a baby in front of Dean.

"Come on boys. If we don't start moving we are going to miss the beginning of the show." John said

As the Winchester three entered the tent they were greeted with a chorus of kids shouting "Happy Birthday Sam." John and Dean got just the response from Sam they thought they would get, Sam standing there eyes wide and glittering with his mouth open gawking at the sight of his classmates and teacher.

"Sam, if you don't close your mouth soon you're gonna have a fly colony living in there." Dean joked.

Sam was about to say something before he heard his father cut through his thoughts, "Sam blow out the candles and make a wish. I think your friends want to eat some cake before the circus act." And with that Sam blew out the ten candles that graced the colorful chocolate cake. _I wish that Dad didn't move so much and I could have a mom. I just want to have a normal life. _

The cake went fast, but not before Dean got his piece, After all he worked hard picking out the perfect cake.

As the show started the ring leader came to the center of the stage and with a booming voice said, "Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. Step right up, step right up. Come closer, you won't believe your eyes. Behind this curtain, witness something you've never seen before, heard before, dreamt before. The most amazing show on earth. You won't believe your eyes. Won't even recognize. The wonderment that lies behind the shimmer and the lights. So sit back, relax, and fasten your seatbelts. It's going to be a bumpy ride to the other side"

When the ring leader finished his introduction the big red curtains lifted and Sam was mesmerized by trapeze artist, acrobats, and jugglers put on an amazing show. Sam could barely believe his eyes when he saw a contortionist bend over backwards and balance ten glass vases as she flip over. But Sam was most amazed by the all the acrobats riding on a single bike.

"This is so cool" Sam whispered to Dean

"Just wait to you see the finale. It's about to start. Be quiet" Dean said as the ring leader cam back out and called Sam's name.

"Is there a Sam Winchester here?" He repeated

"He's right here" Dean yelled pointing to his shell-shocked brother.

"Aw good. Our final act is going to need a little assistance from are young friend. Please give a round of applause to "Scooter" the Clown"

Sam quickly went from shocked to horrified. He could feel his chest tightening as it became harder to breath.

"Sam are you okay?" Dean asked looking over to see his brother hyperventilating and trembling. "Come on Sam, calm down. Dad?"

John had been enjoying the show until he heard his son call his name. When he turned he could feel his heart skip a beat, his youngest was in his brother's arms hyperventilating with sweat covering his body. "Sam?" John couldn't get to his son's side fast enough as he saw Sam's fight to stay conscious.

John wasn't the only one who noticed Sam's distress. Liz Campbell was sitting behind both boys when Sam starting gasping.

"Sammy, Calm down son." John whispered as he took Sam from Dean and began running his fingers through Sam's mop-like hair.

"Hey is that kid okay?" The clown asked as he saw the commotion and ran over to see if Sam was okay. "That kid , I think he is having a panic attack.You got to calm him down, quick." The clown said looking at the young boy before him.

Sam's vision was swimming. _Why is it so hard to breathe…Oh god that clown it attacking me. "Help" _Sam whispered inaudibly, but it was too late his vision was blackening and he knew he was dying. _Oh god, I'm going to Die. Dad, Dean please._

"Sam? Sam, wake up son." John coached as he rubbed Sam's back, scared that he had lost his son.

No response

"Is he breathing, Dad" Dean asked trying not to sound scared.

John checked his pulse and breathing and nodded at Dean to reassure him, before he slipped Sam's cheek lightly.

Still no response

"John you need to take him to the hospital. I will call all the parents and tell them the party is over. Just go." Liz said after she saw John's attempt to wake Sam.

"Thanks. Come on Dean." John said as he scooped his unresponsive son up and ran out the circus tent.

* * *

John and Dean sat in the waiting room of St. Marie Hospital's emergency room. It had been hours since they bought Sammy in. It gave both Winchester's just enough time to relive the nightmare over and over again 

"Family of Samuel Winchester" A doctor announced as he walked through wooden double doors.

"We are right here." John said as he began walking up to the man, Dean hot on his heels.

"Sam will be just fine. He had an anxiety attack, and from what you have said it sounded like a big one. What was he doing before he had the attack?"

"We were at the circus for his birthday and the clown had just come out." John said remembering Dean and Sam's conversation from earlier.

"Oh that explains it. Coulrophobia It is a very common phobia Mr. Winchester. I prescribed Sam a benzodiazepine. Give this to him on the onset of his anxiety attack, but most likely he won't need it again if he stays away from clowns." The doctor said as he turned to look at John, "Your son's room is the last one on the right. He can be released from the hospital right now. Just take him home and let him rest." He said as he walked away.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

When Dean and John walked into Sam's room, Sam was asleep on the bed. John didn't want to wake him so he decided he would carry him. _Sam, if all your birthdays are this action packed, I am going to be dead before your eighteenth birthday. _John thought as he carried Sam out of the hospital followed silently by a tired Dean.

"So Sam is okay now Dad?" Dean asked his father as they got in the car.

"Yeah son, Sam is okay now." John said as he pulled out the emergency room parking lot .

_The End _

_

* * *

_

_You know what to do. It is time to review _:-)


End file.
